Je t'aime, et c'est tout
by Alexye Sawada
Summary: Alexye ou mieux connu sous le prénom d'Alexyanne vient d'intégrer Namichuu mais elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir un certain membre des Shimon ici. Est-ce qu'elle finira par lui dire ses vrais sentiments? Qui sait ce qu'il lui réserve comme surprise? Enma x OC


Hello ! Tout d'abord, ceci est ma première fanfic sur KHR, alors je ne peux pas grantir la perfection pour les personnages. " Ça m'a pris tellement me décider de la faire, que maintenant je suis nerveuse. Bref. . .

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de KHR appartienent à Akira Amano. Alexyanne Sawada est ma OC, donc elle est à moi ~

Information: C'est inspirée d'une de mes histoires déjà écrite qui porte le même nom chez Vocaloid.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Je venais d'arriver à Namimori, donc, j'étais nouvelle à Namichuu. Je ne connaissais personne, mais j'avais déjà la réputation de « Reine » ou « La sœur de Dame-Tsuna » car tous les garçons me regardaient avec envie. J'étais la petite nouvelle, j'avais la beauté naturelle, malgré ma grandeur, ma ressemblance avec Haru mais en blonde aux yeux noisette mais avec la frange qui n'est pas attaché par des pinces, donc, il tombe au-dessus de mes yeux et pourtant je n'ai rien en particulier et même une poitrine de tailles normales pour mon âge... Je m'avançais dans les couloirs de l'école, j'arrivai devant ma classe quand on me tapa sur l'épaule. Je restai surprise ne m'attendant pas à voir mon frère connaissant. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir, ni avec LUI, mon frère Tsunayoshi Sawada et son cher ami et dixième Boss des Shimon et celui que je suis tombée amoureuse, Enma Kozato. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour tomber sur mon meilleur ami et qui est d'une famille alliée de la nôtre, les Vongola, en d'autre termes c'est à peine si je le vois quand il ne décide pas de partir. Ça se passera pas de même, fiez-vous sur moi, du moins si je ne pète pas une coche. Je suis trop timide et têtue pour ça, je ne réussirais pas. Enma me sortit de mes pensées. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, non? Je me nomme Alexyanne Sawada, on me surnomme Alexye. Et oui, je suis une Sawada, mais pas aussi dés- bon, d'accord en math et en science je suis une cause perdue, je comprends rien à ses trucs là. J'ai toujours étudié en Italie depuis mon plus jeune âge, alors voilà pourquoi les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas._

Enma : S-Salut Alexye-chan.

Alexyanne : Yo ~

Tsunayoshi : Vous vous connaissez?

Enma : O-oui, je l'ai connu en Italie . . .

Alexyanne : Hai. J'étudiais à la même école que lui quand j'étais en Italie, donc c'était un peu dure de ne pas se connaître vu le caractère que j'ai aussi. Faut dire que j'aimais pas le voir se faire embêter par les plus vieux, alors je me suis énervée et on les plus revenu après.

Tsuna : Non surpris de ça. Faut dire aussi que d'être la protégée de la Varia, t'es pire que eux.

Enma : J'avoue . . .

Alexyanne : Hé hé ~ J'y peux rien, on m'a placé sous la surveillance de Xanxus quand je suis arrivée en Italie, j'ai rien décidé, car on voulait m'habituer à cet enfer.

_Depuis que je suis arrivée que ça me stresse de rester là, à rien faire et le regarder sans dire un mot sur ce que je ressens. Les années passèrent, je venais d'avoir mes 17ans, quand mon défi était de lui avouer quand Tsuna ou Takeshi ne seraient pas dans le coin, ce qui s'annonçait plus difficile que je le pensais. J'étais sortie sur le toit, sur l'heure du midi, j'avais décidé de flâner un peu dehors. Je m'ennuyais ferme tout seule, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna arrive quand je parlais au téléphone avec Enma, qui était dans mon cours et que là, il me cherchait, je raccrochai et vis mon frère, j'aurai préféré sa petite-amie que lui, honnêtement._

Tsuna: C'était Enma-kun? :3

Alexyanne : Si évident que ça à savoir? O.O"

_Je lui contai ce qu'il m'avait dit, et il partit à rire à mon plus grand malheur. Je tournai le dos avec un large sourire comme Belphegor me le fait si bien montré que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire, ce qui n'est franchement pas nouveau_. _J'allais me venger de mon cher frère, Tsunayoshi, comme on dit: Œil pour Œil, dent pour dent. Il déteste son surnom que je lui donne 'Nii-san' vu qu'il est plus vieux que moi de quelques minutes, j'en profitai pour répliquer chaque phrases avec son surnom, jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille me tuer, ce n'était pas nouveau, je le connais, il serait malheureux sans moi. J'arrivai pour rentrer quand on m'attrapa par le poignet, quand je me suis tournée, je suis devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, car c'était lui. Je ne savais plus quoi dire devant lui, j'étais trop gênée pour dire quoi que soit. Il me demanda de qui j'étais amoureuse, je pris une grande respiration, calma mes nerfs qui allait me faire perde patience et lui avoua, tout simplement._

Alexyanne : C'est de toi que je suis amoureuse...

Enma: A-Alexye-chan . . . Puis-je te dire quelque chose?

Alexyanne : Oui, bien sûre.

Enma: C-C'est de toi que je suis amoureux aussi!

_Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, mon meilleur ami qui confirme mes dires. Je croyais rêver car normalement, tout le monde l'évite et refuse d'apprendre de le connaître malgré ses défauts et moi, il arrive et me dit que c'est réciproque, je trouve ça mignon. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment à ça, mais je ne refusai pas car c'était lui que j'aimais. Quand on mit fin au baiser, on se regarda dans les yeux et je dis d'une voix douce que je l'aimais, et qu'il était le seul que j'aimais. Si tu me demandes si je t'aime, je te répondrais, »Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, ton amour pour moi, Enma.»_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu *s'incline par politesse*


End file.
